Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to semiconductor memory devices including three-dimensionally arranged memory cells.
Generally, semiconductor memory devices may store digital data. Demand for high integration of the semiconductor memory devices has been increased with the development of electronic industries and semiconductor industries. For example, the semiconductor memory devices have been required to store larger amounts of data with the development of electronic devices such as laptop computers, cellular phones, digital cameras, or MP3 players,
For high integration of semiconductor memory devices, a minimum line width of fine patterns constituting devices may be reduced. Since the minimum line width of the fine patterns is two-dimensionally reduced, it is possible to integrate many memory cells in a limited area. However, there is a limit to methods of reducing the minimum line width due to various factors (for example, limit of photolithography process, etc). For this reason, various researches have been conducted for higher integration of semiconductor memory devices.